onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Pirates
First appearance Shouldn't be the first appearance be the same as doflamingo? Since he is the captain, the crew first appeared with him. I don't think so, since he only began to form his crew after the timeskip. If he was talking about being in his own crew, I can understand. But in this case, the Donquixote Pirates didn't exist until Donflamingo decided to start it, which is as far as we know, after the timeskip. 23:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) How do you know he didn't have this crew pre-timeskip nada? It's silly to assume he didn't. 23:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) It's silly because he did have the crew before... Vergo was already infiltrated in the marine long before two years ago and since Law "used to be" doflamingo's subordinate there was already the crew. He did not build his underworld connection in just two years. You make a decent point, Leviathan, but we never see, or learn, that he is affiliated with pirates until after the timeskip. Before then, he could have just been his own man; his own Warlord self. Maybe he didn't build the underword connection in just two years. But until proper backstory is revealed, then the safest thing to assume is that their first appearance is after the timeskip. Before then, we never learned any connections. 23:58, December 12, 2012 (UTC) He was affiliated with Bellamy in chapter 303. It's safe to assume he had the rest of his crew as well pre-skip. 00:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates, first appearance, Chapter 1. Does this influence anything at all? 00:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) @PX: Yes. At the end of the chapter, Luffy began to set sail and start his crew. In Chapter 1, the Straw Hat Pirates had a maximum of one crew member. You're not in a crew at birth. You start your crew when you decide to. Before the timeskip, we don't know if Donflamingo started his crew yet, so it's actually speculation. 00:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Nada he's a warlord. All warlords are pirates. They all have some sort of crew. It's safe to say he had his crew post timeskip, seeing as how Monet was sent to PH by him during the timeskip, and Law was in his crew before Sabaody. 00:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why are you so cautious here... I believe it's actually speculative saying that the crew was formed during the two years... before the time skip there were alredy involved with doflamingo Vergo, Bellamy, Law, Disco and we pretty much know that dressrosa was already his base (or at least he had another "island where the affairs were going well" shichibukai meeting). The "wait until it's confirmed" principle is applied only if there is ambiguity or uncertainty. Do we have a clue that indicates the possibility of doflamingo's crew was formed during the timeskip? No, we don't, so that's a speculation and there is no reason to say otherwise. If yuo do have such a clue, then it's another story. @Pacifista: actually I'm against saying the straw hats appeared in chapter 1, I believe the crew was formed with the going merry and the jolly roger, I said that in that talk page too. Anyhow, Rufy and Doflamingo are two separate cases.. doflamingo wasn't a rookie the first time he appeared (it would have been the same case if doflaming appeared first in chapter 0 then the manga). We never had a clue that he formed his crew before Chapter 678. During that scene where Donflamingo and Kuma are in the Marine base in the Jaya Arc, could be at a time where Donflamingo wasn't forming his own crew. And maybe it could, but we don't know that. It's not silly to think he was on his own, nor is it silly to think he had his crew for a really long time. The point is, we don't know if Donflamingo started the Donflamingo Pirates in his first appearance. That's what I'm saying. 00:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The Straw Hat Pirates thing was directed at the idea that a crew can have only one member, but that doesn't seem to be the issue anymore. Here though, I agree with Leviathan that there is more evidence to suggest that Donquixote's crew was in action for some time. The association with the Bellamy Pirates and Vergo's infiltration of the Marines lend far more credibility to this argument than assuming that he might have just recently started this crew. 00:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I should be more clear. I'm not saying it's a fact Donflamingo formed his crew during the timeskip. I'm saying that Donflamingo didn't necessarily start forming his crew before his initial introduction. If there's a flashback of the crew, with Vergo or Law or somebody, and the event is BEFORE Donfamingo's meeting during the Jaya Arc, then I'll retract my arguments. 00:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) His jolly roger being present at Jaya is more than enough proof. 00:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :That's right. ::Good point, but that jolly roger appeared AFTER his first appearance. He could have started forming at the moment he confronted Bellamy one last time. In fact, that could be foreshadowing. 00:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) But he had already subordinates! Leaving Bellamy aside, there was Vergo and most important two years ago Law already quitted his group meaning that his group is older the two years too. Seriously, I understand what you are saying, but won't you admit that's over thinking? If we start doing this kind of speculations argumentations the we have to doubt everything, for example who said that Garp is human? Nobody, then sould we wait to confirm that he is indeed human? No (this is obviously a different case, but I believe it's still the same kind). As I said, if there is no clue in favour of your hypothesis than it's just a speculation and we simply shouldn't worry. What chapter did Law say he quit Donflamingo's crew? Did the flashback take place before Donflamingo's meeting at the Marine base? 00:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Really doesn't matter now Nada. We know Bellamy was associated with Doflamingo before that, so yeah. 00:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It does matter, because we don't even know Bellamy was associated with Doflamingo's current crew. The only reason he's still in the template is because we made that more as his affiliations with other people/groups. We did it before it was confirmed to be an actual organization. I'm asking for an answer to my question, not a change of subject. 00:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It's not a change of subject. His "current crew" and "old crew" are one in the same, due to having the same jolly roger. Bellamy was part of his crew around Jaya, and therefore the crew first appeared around there. Hopefully this silly discussion can end now. 00:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Saying both crews are the same is the second silly thing that's been said in this discussion. The first being "I want an answer", which shouldn't be said, because the question should be answered. A flashback of the crew that takes place before Donflamingo's meeting is the only evidence to show that Donflamingo's crew truly first appeared aat Donflamingo's introduction. Besides, he was no longer part of the Bellamy Pirates at his introduction, so there's no connection. 01:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo's introduction was before he cut off Bellamy. So... yeah. 01:05, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo's introduction was after he left the crew. Just answer the question, please. 01:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) After who left the crew? Bellamy was still a part of Doflamingo's crew after his introduction. So.. yeah. 01:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) What chapter did Law say he left the crew, and when did the flashback take place? That's the question I'm asking. You're taking this discussion to a completely different direction. This would actually be over by now if you would answer me, instead you're only dragging it on. To answer your question, because answering questions is how discussions get closed, Donflamingo actually had the Bellamy Pirates under his wing (I thought he was part of the crew and left, but I was wrong). This doesn't mean the Bellamy Pirates were part of the Donquixote Pirates. The Bellamy Pirates were under one person, not an entire crew. Now, could you please acknowledge my question: When did Law say he left the crew? 01:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::To answer the question about Law...in chapter 673 Law says that he was a member of Doflamingo's crew "in the past", proving nothing. In chapter 690, Doflamingo just says "back in the day", again proving nothing. Therefore, that entire argument is pointless, and should be stricken from this conversation (unless of course someone can provide a more correct answer). 01:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) @Pacifista: Thank you for your response. @Leviathan: I'm mostly trying to follow the way this Wiki works. We don't know if his crew began before his initial introduction, and all his subordinates could just be under him as a person, not as a captain. If the captain appearing before the crew is formed means the crew is introduced, then that's like saying the entire captain's history is part of the crew. If that's the way it works, then the very first thing the Straw Hat Pirates did is stab under the eye. I believe a crew is born when somebody says "I am now a pirate.", and I'm pretty sure that's also what the Wiki does in its crew introductions. This really isn't a big deal overall. If we find history of the crew that takes place before Doflamingo's introduction, then we'll just change the "first appearance" number and insert the events into the page. If he started his crew after his first appearance, for example what the page says now, then we don't need to do anything. You may say I'm overthinking it, and maybe I am, but sometimes that can be for the better (read 12 Angry Men for a good example). We know for a fact the crew appeared in Chapter 678, and we don't know the crew appeared before it. Until then, it's best to keep it the way it is. 01:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... but we do know he had a crew at his introduction.. so yeah... 01:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Trololol "Eh, you're probably the kind of guy who'd find a mule shitting in a McDonald's kids meal bag entertaining. You're nothing special." (talk) 01:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo himself is a part of the crew, so his introduction should be noted here. That seems to be what we do for most organization pages that I could find in a quick search. (except for Dragon and the Revolutionary Army) 02:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) But did Doflamingo start the crew before his introduction? That's the big, unanswerable question. 02:23, December 13, 2012 (UTC) He was a Shichibukai at the time he was introduced, which means he had to have once been a pirate with a crew before. There's an overwhelming amount of circumstantial evidence that suggests the Donquixote Pirates have been around for a long time, and no evidence to suggest otherwise. If we're wrong, then we can change it, it's not a big deal. But for now, it seems extremely likely that they've been around awhile. 06:23, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "Vergo himself was a pirate, but before becoming famous, he enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders, and ascended the ranks for about fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral" thats proves it vergo has been a member of Doflamingos crew for about 15 years. 10:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) @Pacifista: "in chapter 673 Law says that he was a member of Doflamingo's crew "in the past", proving nothing." - proving nothing? Maybe you are overlooking the fact that Law two years ago was on his own, so if "in the past" was in doflamingo group that means he was before two years ago. Since the whole point of this discussion is if doflamingo had the crew already during the first appearance, then this prove it. Also as the anon said, Vergo is another strong point, and there is Monet too which was already with Ceasar 4 years ago. Someone said that they could have been simply under his orders without being in his crew, well but let's say that we encounter a pirate which has other pirates under his command, how do we call his group? Maybe XXX Pirates? @Uknownada: you think you are being caution, but as I said before this kind of argumentation are inconsistent with what we do on the wiki... if there is no doubt, there is no reason to doubting... how do you know that doflamingo is a human? Nobody said he was... than this means we shouldn't add him to humans? That's not the case, since there is no reason to doubt that. My point is that you cannot generally prove something be true, but only to be wrong. Since there is no evidence leading to the conclusion "this group was formed during the timeskip", then the group was already formed 2 years ago and this is true until proven otherwise, which in that case we will correct the page. :Not really. Vergo was "by himself" (not outwardly associated with a crew) for a while while he was in the Marines. For all we know, Law could have been in the crew as something resembling a field agent like Vergo. Since no frame of reference is given for Law, we shouldn't use him as a point of evidence is what I'm saying. And I was talking strictly about Law, not about Monet or Vergo's time for working for Doflamingo. 12:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) JustSomeDude and Anon actually made good points...especially the Anon. The crew is over fifteen years old now, and that's evidence I didn't consider. So...whellp, I got stumped. Change their appearance to Doflamingo's first. I now know the crew existed. 13:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Law's bounty Law wasn't condemned as a traitor UNTIL Vergo reported the SAD incident. Should we add his bounty onto the total? 22:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Do we know if he served in the crew directly under him, or if he was a crew under Doflamingo's control, like Bellamy? 22:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Law received his own bounty not as a crewmember of the Donquixote Pirates, but ONLY AFTER he defected the crew to form his own and DURING the timeskip.--844996 16:21, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Donquixote Family? In chapter 695, after Buffalo was shot down by Nami and just before he got hit by Meteor Strike Shower, Buffalo referred to the group as the Donquixote Family. This being the case, shouldn't we rename the group from Donquixote Pirates to Donquixote Family? (Shadoguardian (talk) 02:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC)) No. SeaTerror (talk) 10:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Why not? Donquixote Pirates is a name that the fans gave them since we had no real idea of what to call Doflamingo's group. Now they gave us an actual name from a source in the manga, and we don't use it? How come? (Shadoguardian (talk) 11:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC)) ::I believe the term "Donquixote pirates" came from Baby 5's (or Buffalo's) introduction box, which is why we didn't have this page until that chapter came out. I believe the "Donquixote family" is actualy Doflamingo's family, and is a seperate organization than the Pirates. 13:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Or, it could be a colloquial term for his pirate crew, much like how it's used in the Mafia and Yakuza. 17:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm pretty certain his crew is based around being a Mafia (Such as the Five Families of New York)/Yakuza family like the guy above me said. I think it would make sense changing their name to the Donquixote Family. I really think that is what Oda is going for. Reeves92 (talk) 02:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::The only problem is that both have been used in the same context. Given that Donquixote Pirates has been used in introductions, it would make sense to use that until we learn if there is a difference between the family and the crew. 03:08, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::How about changing it now? Now that we see there are other "Families" with the same naming and stuff plus being called Don. Reeves92 (talk) 19:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That was never stated. SeaTerror (talk) 19:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Don Chinjao, Chinjao Family. To me it seems like Donquioxite Family/Donquioxite Pirates are interchangable. They are a pirate crew and a family (in the mafia/yakuza sense). Reeves92 (talk) 21:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, wouldn't they be called the Doflamingo Pirates (His surname, like Hawkins Pirates, Kid Pirates, Roger Pirates etc.)? They say Donquixote Family, it's the Don Quixote Family. It has been made even more clear that is the case with them naming after the introduction of Don Chinjao of the Chinjao Family. Doflamingo is a major player on the underground markets, like the Mafia/Yakuza or whatever other organized crime group is involved with dealing on the black market. That said, I am curious if you guys may reconsider this. Reeves92 (talk) 23:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Slight problem there. Donquixote is one word. This has been confirmed by two sources. So your Don family argument suddenly doesn't hold as much water. 23:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I know that, I just put it as Don Quixote to emphasize it. It's no coincidence that Don is part of his name, atleast I don't believe so. It really doesn't change my argument either way. I feel like I have put up all these points pointing too how it is the Donquixote Family and it's getting immediatly shrugged off. Like I said before, it's not like all of these things are just coincidences. Oda puts in all kinds of elements of various cultures in real life and makes people with similar values taken from their real life counter parts. I hope you will be a little more open to recognizing the similarities after I cleared up the whole 'is it one word or two thing', because that was really beside the point in all of this. Anyway I appreciate you discussing it with me because I have thought it is something worth considering. Reeves92 (talk) 03:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) The name comes from a famous 17th century Spanish satirical novel where the protagonist adopts the name Don (as in Donald) Quixote. What you take to be a hidden family name is simply an amalgamation of a fictional hero's name. The reason no one ever thought about it like you're suggesting is because they all new about the name's origin. It's the Donquixote Family, not Quixote Doflamingo, don of the Quixote family. 03:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::(Detail: I don't think the "Don" in the original "Don Quixote" is a name, it's most likely a title. But it does not change your point, "Donquixote" is a new name anyway.) Ah I see, thank you for explaining it. I guess I have been watching the Sopranos too often lately, hah. I know it's Donquixote Doflamingo, what got me thinking about that is how the Japanese are adressed with their Surname first instead of the other way around I think. What you say makes sense though. Thanks for your patience because I know I wrote a lot thinking it may be the case when it wasn't. Reeves92 (talk) 04:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Donquixote Family - Part 2 Being the Donquixote Family confirmed to not be the same as the pirate crew, but the entire Doflamingo's bloodline and his subordinates, should we create another page about it, mentioning the history and the (only one so far) known member(s)? (Little note: and a page about the Nefertari Family too?) 19:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, no reason not to. 19:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) They're different words. The Donquixote family that went to Mariejois is 一族 (ichizoku), used in the context of actual relatives. Donquixote Family is ファミリー (pronounced family), like a Mafia gang. 19:25, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know. Then, should we create a Donquixote Family page dedicated to the "ichizoku" one? Maybe adding a section about the Donquixote Family as mafia gang? 19:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Bellamy Update Being that Doflamingo has once again lost faith in Bellamy, asking one of his subordinates to assassinate him. It's become pretty clear that Bellamy is no longer welcome in the Donquixote Pirates. Should we move him into the former members yet, or wait until we learn a little more? I think it's safe to assume he is no longer considered a member, chances are Doflamingo already assumes that Bellamy is dead, given his faith in Dellinger. Reeves92 (talk) 04:56, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Dellinger is only ordered to kill Bellamy if he fails. So not yet. 05:28, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Relationships I think it's worthy of emphasis that the Executive Officers have access to information not as available to the lower ranking officers and members. Baby 5, Buffalo, & Gladius don't seem aware that Doflamingo is capable of producing string clones, as they were all visibly shocked that he had been decapitated. Perhaps you could say they were shocked that someone was able to push their Captain that for (after who knows how long), but they seemed to lack the confidence that things were about to turn in their favor, whereas Pica reacted the instant Doflamingo was beheaded. There is nothing to indicate that he knew something they didn't. He just acted faster. I could just as easily argue that as an executive he was trained to act immediately should some ill fate befall Doflamingo. 23:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC) About the underlings About the underlings There are many underlings in the donquixote family, but none of them have an important role in this arc or even a name. Could we delete them of the portrait gallery ? 10:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC) No. We add characters like that to portraits. SeaTerror (talk) 17:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) the crew's Flamingo ship Can someone upload a pic of the Flamingo ship in chapter 763 please? Have to go to work can't do it myself atm :( Anima40 (talk) 20:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Monet in Trebol's Army? Could Monet be considered a member of the Trebol Army based on the way Oda laid this out? Or would anything short of her explicitly being stated as a member in the manga not be enough to confirm and add it? Wanted to hear from a more senior member rather than just add her in based on this photo. Reeves92 (talk) 00:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Same row as the others, weird powers, good enough for me. 00:27, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I think she was put in that row because there was no other adequate spot for her. KingCannon (talk) 02:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Unless there's something in the translation to suggest it, I don't think there's enough to counter the evidence in chapters that say she was a "special officer" without any attachment to other armies. 04:08, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, looks like she was just put where there was space. Pretty much everyone in the crew has a devil fruit, so that doesn't really prove anything. 04:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) She could just as easily have been placed in Pica's row next to Baby 5. Her placement with Trebol seems intentional. Besides, based on what Trebol's group specializes in, she would fit the criteria. 09:16, October 17, 2014 (UTC) If she was placed in Pica's row, would you be arguing she was part of the Pica Squad? She had to go somewhere.. The only other option would have been to move Vergo up and put her under him, but Oda (or whoever did the layout) probably wanted to separate the elite officers from the regular ones. The manga chart was fully labelled, and made a clear distinction between Monet and the officers of the Trebol squad. The intent of the SBS chart was merely to list their ages - not to convey any additional information about the crew's organizational structure. Also, the only elite officer she was seen taking orders from was Vergo. 09:50, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I suppose you're right there. I guess I got the manga and SBS charts mixed up. My bad. 09:55, October 17, 2014 (UTC) List of dead and/or defeated crew members? Is it worth adding a list of dead and/or defeated crew members like what was added for other pirate crews?JustaNobody (talk) 21:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean "other pirate crews?" We don't know if any of the Donquixote Pirates (other than Rocinante) are dead, and they could be revived later like Sugar was. So no. 23:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you can go ahead and put the defeated officers as defeated, and Rocinante as dead. 02:16, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Buffalo as dead, is not listed. Shouldn't that be listed as well?JustaNobody (talk) 20:35, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Buffalo is not dead. We haven't seen him dead, so we're not going to put him as dead. 20:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Kyros had snapped Buffalo's neck, and thrown out of a window, how is he not dead?JustaNobody (talk) 21:21, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Except as he was falling from the window, he still is crying "—dasuyan...!" So he's actualy not dead yet... 21:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Pell SeaTerror (talk) 21:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) He's dead when Oda shows him as dead or someone in the series confirms he's dead. You can list his status as unknown, though, probably. 21:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) This is One Piece. I remind you of Pell, who was blown up by a bomb big enough to destroy a town and apparently shrugged that off. Plus, Buffalo has been seen using his ability to rotate his neck. We have no proof that he's dead. 21:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Personality Quirks Is the list of all the officers and executives' personality quirks really necessary? The article claims that these quirks are a "discreet theme" amongst the group, but couldn't you make a similar claim about pretty much every major villain group in the series? For example, quirks amongst the CP9 agents: *Spandam's bad luck with spilling coffee and misusing den den mushi *Lucci's use of Hattori for ventriloquism when undercover *Kaku's habit of speaking like an old man *Califa constantly making claims of sexual harassment *Jabra's concern about being outmatched by the other members *Kumadori's overdramatic mannerisms *Fukurou's inability to keep a secret *Nero making weasel noises Blueno may be the odd man out, but still, this series has too many characters with bizarre personality traits to be claiming that the Donquixote Pirates are noteworthy for having a bunch of characters with bizarre personality traits. Especially since the "quirks" of Viola and Monet are things that they each did exactly once, so I don't think they qualify. I think we should just get rid of the list, because these quirks aren't so much a "discreet theme for one organization" as they are "the way Oda writes the vast majority of his characters". GrandDarkLord (talk) 23:06, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I deleted this list because I feel it's gotten even more ridiculous. Kyuin's personality quirk is that she has a tendency to fall in love with men who act manly? How is something that happens to her once a "tendency"? And Bellamy's loyalty is not some strange personality quirk. A quirk is some kind of oddity, and we've seen that kind of fervent loyalty in other characters (ie. Gin). Including Viola's and Monet's "quirks", I feel like a lot of these are grasping at straws. It's a pointless list of often abitrarily chosen personality traits. GrandDarkLord (talk) 17:02, October 6, 2015 (UTC) It's been there for awhile and you're the only one who even complained about it. There is nothing wrong with the list. Maybe it can be reworded a bit but otherwise it's fine. SeaTerror (talk) 17:08, October 6, 2015 (UTC) But why does it need to be here in the first place? Like I said, every group has a number of characters with bizarre personalities, so I don't feel it's necessary to put out a list with this one group and act like it's something important and unique to them. Mentioning a particular group dynamic (like the Skypeian priests' mutual dislike of one another or the CP9 agents' shared professionalism) is something to mention, but like I said this is just a random series of statements about particular characters in this group that means nothing to the group as a whole. I deleted it after leaving my previous complaint for so long because nobody's given a reason for it to stay. Saying that "It's been here for a while" isn't a valid reason for it to exist. GrandDarkLord (talk) 17:16, October 6, 2015 (UTC) It's part of the personality of the characters as a group. I already gave you the valid reason. You're the only one that cares. SeaTerror (talk) 17:25, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Either add the quirk list to all major groups, considering that nearly all of them have it, or remove it. It's kinda pointless. 17:31, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. Every major group in this series has characters with personality quirks like this. There's no such list on the Baroque Works page or the CP9 page or the Fishman Pirates page when all those groups also contain characters with bizarre personality quirks. It's not a theme like the CP9 member's animal themes, it's just a bunch of random observations about how these characters act with no unifying quality. It provides no insight into the group as a whole. GrandDarkLord (talk) 17:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) One Piece characters are quirky. Name one group without quirks, I dare you. There's nothing notable about the fact that this crew in particular has quirks. Get rid of the section. 17:58, October 6, 2015 (UTC) The simple solution is just to make sure these quirks are noted on individual character pages and remove them from here. 17:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I don't mind the removal of this from the trivia section. 18:00, October 6, 2015 (UTC) As long as the quirks are mentioned on the relevant character pages, I don't object to removing the list from the crew page. I'm pretty sure most of them are noted already, in any case. MizuakiYume (talk) 21:21, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I agree with JSD, the group's quirks aren't unique at all, and are found in all of the other groups. As Nova said, remove the section, and just note the quirks in the individuals' articles. 21:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright, 7-1. I'm calling it a clear majority. 21:30, October 6, 2015 (UTC)